


Silk

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Body Worship, Dom Shaun Gilmore, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sub Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Thirteen: body worship“My perfect little bird. I plan to spoil you tonight.”
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Day 4 (“Velvet,” breathplay), but you don’t need to have read it to grasp the incredibly complex plot, I promise. Also, I didn't do much more than a quick proofread because I didn't want to go two days without posting, so I reserve the right to come back and do a little bit more editing.

Owning and running an immensely popular BDSM club is difficult to do gracefully, but Gilmore likes to think he’s managing it. Well, most days. Others, it feels like he’s getting his ass kicked – and not in the fun way, either. And then there’s today, where he had to fire a bouncer, deal with a crashed web site, and get into a fight with a plumbing contractor, all before noon.

He’s looking forward to a rare night in, a cozy romantic date with an extra-large pizza and Great British Bake-Off reruns, when he gets the text from the number saved in his phone as “Little Bird.”

_U free tonight?_

Just the sight of the text lifts a hundred pounds from his shoulders, and he stares at it until the screen goes black and he can see his own grinning face reflected there. He quickly types back: **I can always find time for you, my dear**.

_Don’t have to if your busy_

**It just so happens I’m not.**

How eager should he risk sounding? The club opens at 7, and Gilmore would love nothing more than to have Vax in his arms as soon as possible. But there’s something to be said for delaying gratification.

**Can you drop by around 9? I’ll be ready and waiting.**

_9s perfect. See you then_

The hours pass slowly, but with something to look forward to, the petty aggravations of the workday are easier to shrug off. He forces himself to wait until 8:30 to walk down to his personal chamber within the club. There are, of course, a few hands to shake and hugs to give, but he lets it be known that he’ll be occupied for the majority of the night.

At 8:54, he takes off his watch and tucks it away with the cooler, irritated with himself for being unable to stop looking at it. He couldn’t possibly part with his phone, though – what if he gets another text?

It’s exactly 9:03 when the curtains part and a familiar head pokes in. “Shaun? It always feels weird to just come in, but I can’t exactly knock.”

“Vax’ildan,” Gilmore says, hopping to his feet. He likes using Vax’s full name whenever possible, likes the sound of it and the way it feels on his tongue. “Come in, my dear. I’ve been waiting.”

“Not too long, I hope,” Vax says, slipping through the gap in the curtains and closing them behind him. He’s wearing jeans today, but they’re charmingly tight, and the sleeves of his black button-up are rolled up to the elbows, showing off nicely toned forearms. Gilmore has to stop himself from running at Vax.

Instead, he takes a few steps forward and extends his arms. “I’ll wait on you as long as I need to. But in this case, no, not long.”

Vax steps into his embrace, leaning for a kiss, and Gilmore feels the tension start to melt out of his own shoulders already. Vax even smells good, like clean skin with a faint hint of spicy soap. The kiss is meant to be a soft, quick greeting, but Gilmore can’t help lingering for a few moments, and Vax doesn’t seem too eager to pull away, either.

Eventually he does, though. “You okay?” he asks, thumb rubbing across Gilmore’s cheekbones. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you look a little worse for wear.”

“It’s been a long day.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No,” Gilmore says with a quick head shake. By now, Vax knows that he owns the club, but Gilmore tries his hardest to keep those concerns as far away from his chamber as possible. There’s no getting around mixing business with pleasure when your business _is_ pleasure, but he tries to leave daytime problems upstairs where they belong. “The day’s finally over, and I have you here, all to myself. I don’t want to waste a moment of it.”

Vax grins, and Gilmore feels something in his chest flutter. “Careful, Shaun, or I’ll start to think I’m your favorite.”

It’s a bit of a struggle, how much to say and how much to keep to himself. Right now, they’re an experienced dominant and a new submissive exploring the latter’s tastes and limits, and to imply he wants more might put pressure on Vax, make him think that Gilmore expects more than their current relationship boundaries allow. Gilmore knows what he sounds like, knows the image he’s cultivated for himself and that it doesn’t always suggest sincerity. Occasionally, however, it lets him get away with saying exactly what he wants to without fear of repercussion. “You absolutely _are_ my favorite.”

“Mm-hmm,” Vax says with a laugh. “Your favorite tonight, I’ll believe.”

“Believe what you like,” Gilmore says lightly, putting a hand at the small of Vax’s back to keep him close. “Just humor me for a bit, will you?”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

So far, the handful of times they’ve played together have been about Vax exploring his interests. Breathplay is an obvious yes, as are several types of restraints. He doesn’t like to be gagged, though he’ll suck mindlessly on anything put in his mouth. He didn’t think he’d like being spanked, but he asked to try, just to make sure, and they both had fun officially deeming it “too silly.” Taking orders is essential, and he reacts so well to praise that Gilmore falls asleep thinking about it nearly every night, and then again in the morning in the shower.

But right now, Gilmore would really like to prioritize his own needs for once. “Nothing hard tonight. I want to see how you respond to something a little different. No pain or humiliation, of course, nothing we’ve taken off the table. Something a little more… relaxing.”

Initially, Vax looks suspicious, but Gilmore can see the moment he decides to trust him, and it’s like a stimulant to his weary soul. “Sure. Just tell me what to do.”

Gilmore can’t help but grin. “I always will.”

He asks Vax to strip for him, then goes to set up so he won’t be tempted to simply stare – that’s for later. There’s already a soft, body-length mat on the floor, and Gilmore fetches a silk blindfold and a length of black, bamboo-fiber rope from his toy box. It’s the softest in his collection, by far the most expensive, and while it won’t hold any weight, it doesn’t need to tonight.

Gilmore leaves the blindfold off of Vax while he weaves the ropes around the man’s wrists. Briefly, he considers a prettier, more complicated pattern, but he decides that’s for another night, one when he has more patience. And if he didn’t already know by know how the binding process winds Vax up, he’d be able to tell from way his breathing goes quick and shallow.

“Flex your fingers for me please.”

Vax does. “Feels good. Nothing pinches.”

“Perfect.” Gilmore kisses him then, almost impulsively, unable to resist the way Vax is relaxing into his body. But he pulls back before he can get lost in it. There are formalities first. “Your word?”

“Raven.”

It makes Gilmore smile, thinking of the high school goth kid Vax must have been. He might have to get Vax a studded choker and some black lipstick, just because. “My perfect little bird. I plan to spoil you tonight.”

Vax cocks an eyebrow at him, but when Gilmore picks up the blindfold, Vax leans his head forward willingly.

When he lays Vax out on the mat, bound hands over his head, Gilmore is pleased to see that Vax is already starting to get hard. “Comfortable, my sweet?”

Vax stretches, arching his back and making Gilmore’s mouth water. “Very.”

“I want you to be still. Keep your hands above your head and your feet where they are, but you may talk if you like.”

“Okay.”

It’s hard to even know where to begin. For a long moment, Gilmore just looks his fill. Though they’ve done some bondage, none of it has yet involved Vax naked and on display like this, and it’s a sight to behold. He’s known Vax was fit, of course, but like this, in the soft light of the chamber, he looks almost sculpted. Spare and lean, but with clearly defined muscle. Now, Gilmore doesn’t have to stop himself from reaching out to touch, from following the outline of a triceps with his forefinger into the tender area on the back of Vax’s arm. Vax twitches a little, not expecting the touch, but then he settles, sighing softly.

From there, Gilmore’s fingers wander to Vax’s chest, along his collarbone to the notch above his sternum. He feels the solidness of Vax’s chest, then the structure of his ribs and where they give way to softer tissue beneath. Even there, though, muscle isn’t far beneath the skin, and Vax’s abs jump under Gilmore’s light touch.

There are scars. Not so many that Gilmore is worried, but there are clearly many stories written into Vax’s skin. This one could be the faint line of an appendectomy scar, but that one is jagged enough that it clearly didn’t come from a surgeon. Another is so flat and distorted that it must be very old, stretched from childhood by the growth of Vax’s body. Gilmore swallows hard against the lump in his throat – there’s a possible future out there where Vax tells him the story of each one.

He could do this all night, trace the outline of every muscle, but he can tell that Vax is getting a little impatient. “Relax, little bird,” he says softly, no need to hide his slightly foolish smile. “You’re doing exactly what you need to right now, and you’re doing it very well.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Vax mutters.

It could be brattiness, an attempt to get him to react, but Gilmore doesn’t think so. “Aren’t you? You’re breathing. You’re warm and alive under my hands. And most importantly, you’re doing what I asked of you, which is to be still and relax. So keep up the good work, my Vax’ildan.”

Maybe the personal pronoun was too much, as it causes Vax to inhale sharply, but Gilmore feels safe behind the wall of the blindfold and his own charm. He could stand to appreciate Vax a little more vocally, though.

“Do you have any idea how lovely you are like this?” Gilmore muses idly. “Laid out for me all naked and glorious.”

“ _Lovely_ and _glorious_ ,” Vax repeats, laughing. “Can’t say I’ve ever had those words applied to me before. ‘Lovely’ sounds kind of old-fashioned, and ‘glorious’… well, that seems more applicable to you. The glorious Shaun Gilmore.”

Gilmore chuckles. “I certainly don’t dislike the sound of that, not at all. But I’m not the one on display here.” He lifts a hand and brushes his knuckles down Vax’s side, light enough to make him shiver. “That would be you.”

“Okay,” Vax says, a little nervously, and some color rises in his cheeks.

The sight of it spurs Gilmore on as surely as if he’d been pushed. He rises up on his knees and straddles Vax’s abdomen, then leans down to plant his hands on either side of Vax’s arms. “Gorgeous boy,” he growls, inches from Vax’s mouth. “I intend to show you just how glorious you are.”

He cups a hand behind Vax’s head and takes his mouth in a hard kiss, plunging his tongue into the man’s mouth with little preamble. He keeps the rest of his body hovering over Vax, but does his level best to kiss him into the ground. Vax groans into it, but instead of arching his body up, he goes lax under Gilmore, gladly letting him take his fill.

When he pulls away, he leaves Vax gasping and quivering, and it’s enough to make Gilmore’s cock start to throb. He cups himself briefly through the thin pants he’s wearing under his robe, though it does little to quell his need. So he attacks Vax’s neck next, biting and sucking his way down. He hasn’t bitten Vax before, but the sound Vax makes is one of undiluted pleasure, so he moves to Vax’s arm and does it again. Not hard, but enough to make himself felt, and enough to make Vax moan again.

“Gods above, the _sounds_ you make,” Gilmore murmurs into Vax’s skin. “From that very first night, when you asked me to take your breath away.”

Vax whimpers a little at the reminder, fidgeting under Gilmore’s touch. “You could… you could do it again. Right now.”

“Not tonight,” Gilmore says. “You’re always welcome to ask, but tonight, I’m saying no.”

“Okay,” Vax says with a slight nod, and Gilmore feels a surge of want at how easily he submits.

It deserves a reward, so Gilmore kisses his way down to a nipple, blowing over it before taking it into his mouth. Apparently, Vax’s previous lovers have been neglectful, because Gilmore got to be the one to experience Vax learning just how much he likes having his nipples played with. They perk up so easily under the slightest attention, and Gilmore is more than happy to provide it. Vax has stated he’s not into pain, but one day, Gilmore is going to suggest nipple clamps. Nothing too tight or harsh for his sweet little bird, but the thought of Vax with a delicate chain suspended between his nipples, led around easily by the slightest tug…

But it won’t do to lose himself in what could be and miss out on the beauty right in front of him now. He switches to Vax’s other nipple, giving it equal attention for a bit. On a rapid flick of the tongue, Vax groans his name, and it makes Gilmore dig his fingers into the soft mat beneath them to keep from pressing the full length of his body against Vax’s and simply rutting into the sharp, defined cut of his hip.

Gilmore could do with a little skin-to-skin contact, though, so the robe gets tossed away. Looking away for a moment and turning back means he gets a fresh eyeful of the whole picture, of Vax stretched out before him, bound hands clutched tight together over his head, eager to be touched. The sight is enough to make Gilmore light-headed all over again.

Vax’s legs spread easily when he parts them, and Gilmore comes to kneel between his pale, strong thighs. He places his broad hands firmly over the crests of Vax’s hipbones, enjoying the contrast in skin tones, and Vax sucks in a quick breath. Gilmore realizes that they haven’t been in this position before – Vax naked on his back, legs spread with Gilmore between them, hands anchored provocatively on his hips – and it’s impossible not to imagine where it could lead. And Gilmore _wants_ it, wants it the way Vax wanted to be choked. It makes him giddy to think about, slowly preparing Vax’ildan for his cock, and then sliding in, easy as breathing. Could he last long enough to properly drive Vax out of his mind, to make him beg? Or would the feeling of Vax’s legs around his waist, of Vax’s body writhing under him, take away every bit of his hard-earned stamina? It’s difficult to say.

But that requires a discussion that they haven’t had yet. They’ve stuck to hands and mouths so far, and while Gilmore has no complaints, he’ll never forgive himself if he doesn’t at least ask someday soon.

For now, though, he contents himself with the way Vax trembles under his touch as he strokes his thumbs on the insides of the man’s hipbones. Vax is undeniably hard right now, cock standing proudly erect above his lower stomach, and Gilmore lets himself savor the anticipation. “You exquisitely beautiful creature,” he murmurs, almost more to himself than to Vax. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Maybe it’s too close to the truth for comfort, but Gilmore thinks he can be forgiven for what comes out of his mouth with a sight like this before his eyes. He strokes his hands down to Vax’s thighs, leaving his cock alone for now, and he doesn’t miss the little sound of disappointment. “Don’t worry, sweet one,” he coos, thumbs rubbing deep, massaging circles in the thick muscle of Vax’s legs. “You’ll get just what you need. What _I_ need is a little more time to play first.”

“Take your time, I guess,” Vax says with a slightly tense smile. “I’ll just be laying here.”

“Just as I’ve asked you to. Stop telling yourself there’s something more you should be doing, my dear. Just… feel.”

Vax takes in a deep breath and then lets it out. “I’ll do my best.”

“And I wouldn’t say no to any of those wonderful sounds of appreciation.”

“ _Ooh_ , Shaun, yes,” Vax calls teasingly, the giggle at the end cut off suddenly with a choked gasp as Gilmore’s hand closes around his cock.

Gilmore can’t help letting out a little appreciative sound of his own. “That’s right, little bird,” he says, his voice sounding deep and rough in his own ears. “Say my name as often as you want.”

“Sh-Shaun,” Vax stutters out, hips rising into Gilmore’s grip. Gilmore allows it once, then takes his hand away.

Vax whimpers once, hands clenching into fists above his head, but then he slowly settles back down, breath by breath, chest heaving as he tries to slow each one down.

Gilmore’s hands retreat once again to Vax’s thighs. He really hasn’t gotten to give Vax’s legs the appreciation they deserve before, so he allows himself the luxury now. They’re strong, of course, well-muscled like the rest of him, and yes, Gilmore _definitely_ needs those legs wrapped tightly around him. Or thrown over his shoulders – he won’t be picky.

By the time he gets to Vax’s ankles, Gilmore’s nearly starting to become impatient with himself. Vax is being so _good_ , submitting to this leisurely worship of his body, that Gilmore is aching to reward him. He lets go of Vax entirely, earning a whimper that’s muffled as Vax bites his lip. “You’ve been so patient,” Gilmore says softly, bending over so that the tip of his braided beard brushes Vax’s leg as he crawls back up Vax’s body. By the time it’s teasing at his upper thigh, Vax is rigid with anticipation. “My beautiful bird.” Gilmore dips his head, pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the soft skin of Vax’s hip. “My sweet, sweet boy.” Another, closer to the center. “My Vax’ildan.” One last kiss, just to the side of Vax’s neatly groomed pubic hair, before taking Vax’s cock into his mouth.

Vax keens, body pulled taut and trembling as Gilmore sinks down. He forces himself to go slow, to enjoy the feeling of Vax filling his mouth, overtaking his senses. Vax smells good here, too, sweat and more of that spicy soap. The head of his cock is already wet, and Gilmore thoroughly enjoys the evidence of Vax’s arousal, swirling his tongue around the tip before descending further. He takes Vax as deep as he can a few times, letting the head of his cock bump against the back of his throat. Gilmore’s not as skilled in this area as some of the people he knows, but as he hums with delight, it shakes another moan and the sound of his name out of Vax.

It’s deeply gratifying how worked up Vax is, but the thought of it being over soon is also disappointing. Gilmore isn’t ready for that, isn’t ready to give Vax up just yet, so after a few more slow bobs of his head, he pulls away. Vax doesn’t hold back on a whimper this time, but Gilmore gives himself a second to catch his breath. And to finally spare a little attention for himself – he carelessly shoves the stretchy waistband his trousers down to his knees, his own hard cock bouncing back up to slap against his belly.

Suddenly, he feels the overwhelming need to kiss Vax, so he does, crawling over him and neglecting to keep any space between their bodies this time. Vax keens with the sudden onslaught of stimulation until Gilmore swallows the sound, kissing Vax with everything he’s been trying to keep under control. It makes Vax buck his hips up, his cock rubbing up against Gilmore’s, and they both moan.

Gilmore breaks for air and tries to regain control of himself. He wants to fuck Vax into the floor right now, but he’s close to just rutting selfishly against Vax’s hip. That doesn’t seem right somehow, not for his glorious Vax’ildan, so he pushes up on his elbows. “Your,” he gasps, trying and failing to put his thoughts into words with Vax pressed so close to him. “Your legs,” he manages, “put them around—”

Vax’s legs twine around his waist, and Gilmore wants to cry with how right it feels. “Yes, _yes_ , little bird,” he moans. “Just like that. So good for me.”

“Shaun, _please_ ,” Vax cries, and Gilmore feels something inside him melt.

“Yes, love,” he says, supporting his weight on one hand so he can worm the other between their bodies. “Fly with me.”

His hand doesn’t quite fit around both of their cocks, but it’s close enough. As soon as he’s given permission, Vax’s hips start working like a piston, thrusting his cock alongside Gilmore’s, and Gilmore barely has to do anything except hold tight. With only his own saliva on Vax’s cock to slick the way, it’s drier than he usually prefers, and that’s the only reason Gilmore’s able to hold out until Vax’s thrusts go ragged and he calls Shaun’s name again as he comes in Gilmore’s fist. Only then does Gilmore let himself go, shuddering surprisingly hard in the vise grip of Vax’s thighs.

They kiss lazily through the afterglow, less like dominant and submissive and more like… well, more than what they are now. More what Gilmore would like them to be, someday. When Gilmore’s able to come back to himself, he remembers his responsibilities and reluctantly lowers Vax’s legs back to the ground. Vax lifts his hands from their place above his head, groaning a little with stiffness, and Gilmore removes the rope quickly. “Your hands?” he asks, voice still a little shaky.

“Hands are fine,” Vax says, sitting up as he flexes his fingers. “Shoulders ache a little.”

“I’ll help with that,” Gilmore says. “Just let me grab something to clean up with.”

If he hadn’t been trying to act so hard like he wasn’t looking forward to this all day, he would have had a towel at hand, but as it is, he should grab some massage oil, too. Luckily, both are in his toy box and quickly retrieved.

When he comes back, he finds himself a bit unprepared to see Vax with the blindfold off. His expression is relaxed and open, a smile playing at the corners of his lips, and it makes Gilmore’s chest glow with warmth. He wipes them both down, then gets Vax seated comfortably and goes to sit behind him.

The first firm touch of his hands, slick with lightly fragrant oil, to Vax’s shoulders earns him a groan, and Gilmore swears he feels his spent cock twitch in response. But he’s had his fun, and this is about Vax now, so he concentrates on working the stiffness from Vax’s upper body.

“That was a little different than what we’ve done before,” Gilmore says carefully. “I admit, I… indulged myself more than usual.”

Vax chuckles. “Shaun, if that was you indulging yourself, for the love of the gods, do it more often.”

Gilmore smiles, taking a moment to let himself imagine what could be. “I just might, little bird. I just might.”


End file.
